Archive:Tor'zul the Cursed
Tor'zul the Cursed was a fairly average Witch Doctor. Skilled enough to cast the spells that protected his people, but not a hero, either by inclination or skill, brave enough to defend their home but not brave enough to take the fight to their enemies. He honored the Orcs for their salvation of the Darkspear Tribe from their slavery to the Sea Witch, but found the Orcs too rough and quick to anger for his tastes. All that ended with the invasion of Northrend. Conscripted to head north, Tor'zul found himself surrounded on all sides by the most War-hungry Orcs within the Horde with no way out that wouldn't end with Tor'zul being branded a traitor. Flinching from mission to mission, Tor'zul found himself in Icecrown, fighting alongside a small force of Orcs, Tauren, Forsaken and Trolls. While still unsure about his role in everything, Tor'zul warmed to a Orc and a Forsaken, Krenk Threefists and Fetch, whom accepted the Troll and his 'cowardice' as a natural expression of the terrors of Northrend, when a swarm of Ghouls mobbed them on a patrol of the Scourge's Abomination workshop. Pushed to the side by Fetch as the Ghouls tore into the patrol, Tor'zul could only watch in horror as the Forsaken Priest that has shown him such kindness was pulled down by a pair of Ghouls and torn to shreds. Enraged, Krenk and the survivors decimated the Ghouls and gave Fetch a warrior's send-off, burning his body to ashes and sending the remains back to Southshore http://www.wowwiki.com/Southshore for a proper burial, but the damage was done. Tor'zul was considered a useless coward by the survivors, and Krenk, the only one who had not turned on the Troll in anger, had begun to act erratically, committing dishonorable acts and sullying his hands with Necromancy. Somehow, Fetch's spirit had latched onto Tor'zul after death, and is dimly visible as a black, vaguely humanoid shape that follows the Troll around like a second shadow. While not able to communicate directly with Tor'zul, the Shade can offer insight to the callow Witch Doctor through empathic means, and both Troll and Shade have come to understand that Krenk's self-destructive crusade to return Fetch to his Un-Life can only end in the simple-minded Orc's descent into the Scourge's ranks. Background Tor'Zul was born perfectly normal, and was born with the name Tor. His childhood was relatively untroubled, such as was possible during the troubled period when the Sea Witch dominated their island. Tor'zul started his training to be a healer, and because of the Sea Witch's control, his training involved mundane healing such as potions and salves than ritual chants and protective wardings. Once the Darkspear settled on the http://www.wowwiki.com/Echo_Isles, Tor'zul and the other apprentice Witchdoctors began to train in earnest, but timidy followed Tor'zul, even when he was granted the title 'Zul as a fully fledged Witch Doctor. While useful, Tor'zul never had a problem using his spells to attack a foe, but was most comfortable doing so from behind a wall of strong warriors already empowered with his healing magics. Involvement Strategy Quotes Trivia See also * Link Krenk Threefists Stormrise Warband External links * External link Category:Archived Characters